


Sex In Black

by Ibrahil



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternative Universe - MIB, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarret, un hombre común sin aspiraciones a nada, es seleccionado para trabajar en un proyecto secreto del gobierno que involucra una búsqueda exhaustiva de un objeto muy preciado que ha sido robado al parecer por unos entes no muy humanos. Al ingresar a los cuarteles se encontrara con Danny Williams, uno de los agentes más importantes del lugar, logran formar una amistad muy fuerte que más adelante se plantearan si es una mera amistad o algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el pathofunion_es; gracias a diek09 por haber hecho el art original y por la magnifica idea xD espero el fic sea bueno.

**PROLOGO**   
**CLOSE ENCOUNTER**

  
_Me secuestraron._  
  
Ese es el primer pensamiento coherente que llega a la mente de Steve McGarret antes de que sus ojos se abran. No recuerda absolutamente nada luego de beber el té que la supuesta funcionara del gobierno federal le ofreció en aquella despampanante oficina. E incluso ese pensamiento es ligeramente borroso, como si no perteneciera a él, como si no lo hubiera visto a través de sus ojos sino a través de una pantalla blanquecina de luces intermitentes.  
  
Duele pensar mucho, pero es imposible no hacerlo cuando tiene tantas preguntas acumuladas entre su cabeza. Cuando abre los ojos, estas se duplican, ¿Qué es esta habitación blanca? ¿Por qué no hay una puerta de salida? ¿Por qué esta todo iluminado?  
  
De inmediato sus alarmas internas se disparan, toca su cuerpo en búsqueda de su navaja suiza y solo se encuentra con que esta tan desnudo como el día en que nació, la piel se le vuelve de gallina al notar lo frio del ambiente, y por un momento tiene el pensamiento oscuro de que esta en una sala criogénica y que le van a sacar todos sus órganos y venderlos al mercado negro. Es así como se pone de pie, el suelo aun más helado que la cama metálica donde estaba. Las piernas le fallan, aun dormidas por lo que le hayan dado, no cree que sea simple anestesia porque no tiene los dientes castañeando ni la piel se le quema con el frio.  
  
Se va al suelo como ha predicho cinco segundos antes de que suceda, y gatea a ciegas por el suelo, buscando una salida. Los ojos le arden con la intensidad blanca que le asalta por cada esquina, lo cual es incapaz de dejarle en paz, puesto que esta en una habitación redonda que ha comenzado a girar. Cuando los primeros gases saltan de las paredes, con un chirrido odioso que le hace chocar los dientes, se estremece, de terror y de frio a partes iguales, encogiéndose hasta hacerse un ovillo en el suelo, en posición fetal.  
  
El suelo bajo el se mueve mientras el gas lo asfixia… aunque esa sensación solo dura unos segundos antes de que sus pulmones vuelvan a cooperar, esta vez su respiración no es normal, no, es limpia, como si alguien le hubiera limpiado los bronquios y los hubiera dejado intactos, como debería ser, cada pequeño alveolo siendo expandido hasta quedar simplemente impecable; respira como un hombre nuevo.  
  
El siguiente efecto lo nota en su tráquea, y luego en sus dientes, algo acido que se vuelve una baba blanquecina sin sabor brota de ellos, y se ve obligado a escupirla o a ahogarse en ella.  
  
Cuando todo el incómodo proceso acaba, está jadeando, bajo luces más tenues, una habitación más correcta, normal, familiar.  
  
El piso de su cocina.  
  
Alza la mirada, y allí está la funcionaria, como una toalla en las manos que pasa por sus labios rosados, dejándolos llenos de lápiz labial.  
  
\- … veo que estas despierto, no te preocupes, vendré por ti en unos días.  
  
El solo puede atribuir esto a una extraña pesadillas.


	2. Parte I: The Black Cube

  
**PARTE UNO**   
**THE BLACK CUBE**   


  
La vida de Steve McGarret siempre ha sido relativamente normal.  
  
Desde niño quiso irse por el arte de enseñar, su padre fue militar y profesor, y de allí fue donde aprendió sus movimientos de pelea, aunque acabo decidiéndose por algo más tranquilo; se graduó de la Universidad Comunitaria de Luisiana, y luego se mudó a Nueva Jersey, lo más cerca que pudo estar de Nueva York. Comenzó a dar clases en el Colegio de Santa Marta, al sur de Yakes, en una escuela católica llena de niños pijos a los cuales tenía que consentir más que enseñar, aunque nunca se quejó, las clases eran estrictas y le recordaban lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.  
  
Cuando cumplió veintiocho, su padre murió en un accidente en casa, en el pequeño pueblo de Abbeville, Luisiana; dejando a su hermana sola. No sabe que fue lo que lo llevo a irse de la vida cómoda que tenía en Jersey e instalarse en el pequeño pueblo a dar clases en la única preparatoria existente en Abbeville , donde llovía más de lo que salía el sol, clima que le había obligado a usar botas de goma a donde quiera que fuera.  
  
A parte de ese terremoto por el que su vida se había visto modificada, Steve era una persona normal. Con costumbres normales, cortar el césped los fines de semana, podar las plantas, leer libros, enseñar, nadar en el lago, comer crawfish en todas sus formas posibles, cocinar, ser una persona familiar en todos los sentidos, con los niños, con su hermana, con el perro que adopto dos semanas después de mudarse. La única cosa extraña en Steve podría ser que era homosexual, un gran homosexual en un pueblo de gente que aún no conocía de eso, pero cuando vivía en Jersey nadie realmente prestaba atención a eso.  
  
Por eso, cuando una mañana le llego una carta con el sello del Gobierno Federal, se quedó por unos diez minutos viendo embobado lo que sostenía en sus manos, un sobre rojo, con un símbolo más que conocido, dirigida a él, no a su vecino Tommy “El Loco” Jones, no, a él. Pensó en la pelea del bar el sábado, donde le había partido la nariz al sujeto que le había tocado el culo a su hermana –que bien podría haberse defendido ella sola, pero si él estaba allí, ¿para qué dejar la oportunidad pasar?-, no, no creía que esa fuera la razón, al menos que Barton, el sujeto al que había golpeado, fuera un agente secreto muy importante, y por todo el licor que consumía los fines de semana, no lo creía.  
  
Mary Ann le miro sobre el periódico matutino cuando entro con el correo ese domingo. Para más colmo, Domingo. Día en el que correo no se reparte a ningún sitio en los Estados Unidos de América.  
  
\- ¿Qué traes allí? – pregunto con tosquedad, alzando la nariz curiosa sin apartar los ojos del sobre.  
  
Steve rodo los ojos, dándose la vuelta de inmediato, pero Mary Ann era conocida por ser tan rápida como entrometida, y no tardo en abalanzarse contra él, llevándoselo al suelo. Como consecuencia, el sobre quedo arrugado en su puño cuando intentó quitársela de encima. Las uñas de Mary Ann se encajaron en su muñeca y el dolor hizo a su cuerpo reaccionar, de inmediato soltó la carta y su hermana se hizo con ella. Saltando victoriosa y regresando a donde estaba sentada hace solo segundos.  
  
\- ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? – grito, haciendo uso de una actitud tosca que solo usaba en casa.  
  
\- Es una carta del gobierno. – ella ahogo una maldición con su mano, al por fin fijar bien la vista en la carta. - ¿Por qué el Gobierno te enviaría una carta?  
  
\- Vamos, dámela, ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de papa? – suspiro, y con un movimiento rápido le quito el sobre y lo abrió con prisa ocasionando una mueca de disgusto en su hermana menor.  
  
\- ¿y tú? – pregunto, pero ya Steve no le escuchaba, estaba concentrado en la lectura de lo que por su expresión, no eran noticias de lo más comunes.  
  
\- Una mujer llamada Catherine Rollins quiere verme, ella tiene… es una mujer del ejército. – es todo lo que puede balbucear, antes de caer en la cuenta de que Mary Ann no está más sentada en la silla si no que está leyendo por sobre su hombro. – no espíes, igual iba a decirte lo que decía. – se queja, pasándole la carta. – pero… ¿será sobre papa?  
  
\- No lo dudo. Si es alguien del ejército, aunque no sé qué es lo que tendrían que decir sobre papa ahora… tantos años después de su muerte… ¿Qué crees que quieran? ¡Sera una especie de seguro! – exclamo, aunque lo decía en broma mientras se alejaba.  
  
Dejo a Steve con sus dudas en la cocina, aun mirando la carta con suspicacia. ¿Sería una broma de alguno de sus vecinos? Si era así, era una broma muy extraña para una comunidad tan tranquila como esa. Si, debía ser una equivocación, una tonta equivocación de alguno de sus vecinos.  
  
Una broma atrasada del April’s Fool Day, después de todo Abril estaba muy cercano.  
  
Lanzo la carta en la basura y se fue afuera al patio, tendría que cortar pronto el césped, aunque dejaría intactos los espacios donde habían florecido hermosos retoños de flor que dejaban atrás el frio invierno y volvían más vivas que nunca. No le gustaba encargarse de las flores, pero a Mary Ann le gustaban, y mientras pudiera, complacería a su hermana todo lo posible.  
  
Sonrió con cariño al ver a Raindrop andar por todo el patio húmedo por la lluvia, sus peludas patas empapándose. Era un perro mestizo, parte Retriever parte Ovejero de los Alpes, con cabello largo y frondoso de color crema, con un hocico que siempre metía donde no debía; verlo correr le dio ganas de tomarse un café tibio, y por eso fue adentro, vigilando por la ventana ahora el perro que ladraba hacia el cielo, seguramente algún gato colgado en el árbol de los vecinos.  
  
Lo observo durante un buen rato, hasta que la curiosidad lo hizo ir afuera, buscando con los ojos lo que su perro veía, pero en la dirección en la que ladraba no había absolutamente nada. Aun así, observar durante diez segundos la puerta entreabierta de la casa de su vecino, le causo escalofríos.  
  
\- Rain, dentro, ahora. – el perro retrocedió unos pasos, pero siguió ladrando.  
  
Algo le estaba asustando, y para ser sinceros, a él también. Tomo al perro por el collar y lo arrastro hasta estar dentro de la casa.  
  
/////////////  
  
Cuando a Daniel Williams le dieron la planilla de solicitud para un nuevo compañero, solo atino a gruñirle al mensajero con la boca llena de malasadas que había comprado en la esquina de Parkson Street, esperando a que tuviera aunque sea unas horas de alivio antes de volver a salir al campo a trabajar solo. Pasaba más tiempo del que debería pensando en cómo le tocaba soportar la misma mierda de los otros agentes pero solo.  
  
Claro, eso nunca implico que quisiera un compañero de caza. No, para nada, a él le gustaba trabajar solo, por eso había pasado años sacando agentes novatos por la puerta. Oh si, a todos y cada uno de ellos les daba una buena patada y los mandaba a volar. Como aquel en el 77, que se había atrevido a invitarle al estreno de Annie Hall y el solo había respondido levantándole un informe, no que eso fuera relevante, pero Woody Allen siempre le había disgustado. De hecho, cualquier mención al cine no le hace nada bien, y cuando alguien le nombra la infame MIB, solo puede juntar las manos y rezar para que algún Dios inter-espacial le de fuerza para no matar a dicho idiota.  
  
Como se ha hecho notar, Daniel nunca ha demostrado ser una buena persona, gruñón como el que más, fácil de enfadar, irritar y no tan fácil de intimidar o asustar, Daniel Williams ha llegado a ser uno de los mejores agentes de la agencia, si solo supiera cómo comportarse, sería el mejor. Pero la falta de práctica en las relaciones personales con humanos y no-humanos ha calado muy violentamente en su expediente casi perfecto, inmaculado.  
  
Para el, el pensar que necesita ayuda es un insulto en sí, pero él no pone las reglas en la agencia, y esta no va a empezar ahora a permitir que sus agentes hagan lo que quieran.  
  
\- Los Moultrons están de vuelta. – fue la única explicación de Ho Kelly cuando tiro el expediente de veinte centímetros de espesor frente a Williams, y luego un flash drive diminuto. – allí está todo lo que necesitas saber de ellos que ya no sepas, eso es todo lo que la Agencia tiene de ellos, si quieres más, tendrás que salir a buscarlo por tu cuenta. – le indico, sin verlo a la cara y sin ganas de pelear con él, nuevamente, como ya lo había hecho los días previos. – ahora vete al Ala 17, tu nuevo compañero te espera. – usualmente no era tan taciturno con Williams, tendía a tener más calidez con el agente, pero con lo que le había liado la última vez en el departamento de investigación con el caso de las Uchas Mutantes, no le miraba con buena cara.  
  
El incendio había durado el solo unos segundos y había destruido cientos de expedientes de casos abiertos irrecuperables. La mitad del departamento había querido matarlo, pero habían optado por la indiferencia, porque sencillamente no podían matar a uno de los Top Warrios de la Agencia. Ni siquiera por haber destruido información relevante para un total de doscientos casos distintos.  
  
Volviendo a Daniel Williams, miro en silencio el expediente en papel, y se preguntó por enésima vez, como es que había tanta gente trabajando en el departamento de investigación que aún no digitalizaba los expedientes en físico y así le ahorraban el tener que leer todo eso en papel, que sus ojos le ardían si no leía directo de su computadora, proceso muy diferente. Además que más cómodo de llevar.  
  
Miro al reloj colgado en la pared y suspiro, habían pasado solo treinta minutos desde que había llegado de su casa, libre y feliz de haber acabado con su caso el día anterior, treinta minutos y ya tenía compañero y un caso nuevo. Es que había que joderse, ¿Qué no había respiros en esto? Bueno, el ya debería saberlo, llevaba cincuenta años trabajando para la agencia, y los beneficios se veían en su larga vida humana, su buena salud, y el tiempo libre muy escaso que tenía y que usaba principalmente para comer en una esquina de su cubículo.  
  
Se puso de pie, e intento poner su mejor expresión de complacencia frente al espejo atado a la pared, antes de respirar hondo, acomodando su traje con las manos, quitando las arrugas, revisando la cremallera, luego su cabello engominado y por ultimo sus dientes, los cual froto con el dorso de su manga derecha para blanquearlos ligeramente.  
  
\- Ok, nuevo compañero, espero que esta vez, seas un tío agradable a los ojos y que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo. – susurro, frotando sus ojos una última vez, comenzó a caminar al Ala 17, lugar donde los nuevos agentes ingresaban para su descontaminación.  
  
  
///////////////  
  
  
McGarret tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, al parecer se había quedado dormido en una superficie nada cómoda. Con Raindrop a su lado, y un cojín en su baja espalda, escucha a su estómago rugirle en un idioma que conoce muy bien.  
  
La casa está sola, salvo por él y el perro. Mary Ann se ha ido con sus amigas, por fin, dejándole la libertad que necesita ahora, en especial desde que esa sensación de sentirse vigilado lo domina en sus quehaceres diarios, en todas partes parece que alguien está dirigiendo sus movimientos. No se siente así desde que estaba en la escuela, pero sabe que el terror enfermizo que corre por sus venas no se parece en nada a ese sentimiento anterior.  
  
El perro le mira mientras hace la cena, cortando vegetales con una habilidad digna de su madre, y haciendo una de las mejores salsas del pueblo. Sí que se siente feliz de vivir aquí, pero últimamente, es como si un presentimiento le dijera que debe marcharse. Sus ojos se fijan en la ventana entreabierta de la sala, las cortinas vuelan con el viento frio de la noche, y la idea de que algo pueda o no entrar por esa ventana lo pone alerta.  
  
Tiene miedo, pero no es que vaya a decirlo en voz alta.  
  
  
//////////////  
  
  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – lo pregunta por cortesía, tiene los ojos fijos en el expediente recién impreso del sujeto frente a él, nada atractivo, nada emocionante, nada que no le hayan dado antes, es sencillamente una cara más que lanzar a los lobos a los que se afrenta la Agencia, pero ¿Por qué a él siempre le tocan los sujetos así? Nuevos, sin nada que decir más que chorradas sobre la tecnología que se les presenta al frente.  
  
El chico anónimo, cuyo nombre está impreso en la parte superior del expediente que lee con flojera, le mira y luego parpadea compulsivamente nervioso. Es otro que se va a la mierda rápidamente, ni siquiera se lo pienso dos veces para despacharlo en menos de una semana; y la Gran Junta esta asombrada de que haya durado tanto.  
  
Ese mismo día, Catherine Rollins recibe la primera llamada urgente de la gran junta.  
  
Debe conseguirle un compañero fijo a Daniel Williams, alguien igual de obstinado y que le guste andar por la vida con la barbilla alzada. Ella misma se ha enfadado cada vez que escuchaba como Williams destrozaba agentes que a su equipo le costaba tanto encontrar, entrenar, y todo el dinero/tiempo que se invertía en ellos estaba siendo desperdiciado.  
  
A grandes rasgos, no tenían la mejor relación laboral, por lo que era de esperarse que le enfadara que la mujer fuera incapaz de aceptar su comportamiento y cada vez que le viera le torciera los ojos. Aunque conociendo al Agente, este era inmune a cualquier acto que a quienes les caía mal, realizaran en su contra. Nunca comía fuera de su habitación, nunca habitaba lugares públicos por su comodidad, pero un día, todos estaban seguros de que lo agarrarían con la guardia baja.  
  
Y cuando eso sucediera, ella le estaría esperando allí, frente a su puerta.  
  
////////////  
  
Ocurre cuando más están desprevenido en la agencia, intentando eliminar todo el papeleo y hacer todo digital, los jefes presionando para la rápida aparición de archivos desde los 50 hasta los 90 en la red local de la Organización. Todos los que no están en un caso de alta prioridad están escribiendo desde sus computadoras, incluyendo a Daniel Williams, que por más que intente decirse disléxico pues igual tenía una pila de mierda frente a el que debía ser copiada en su computadora a mas tarde para el Viernes de la semana siguientes, lo bueno es que aún estaban a Miércoles, pero ni con todos esos días sería capaz de terminar todos los archivos.  
  
¿Quién diría que la pérdida de un objeto importante en la tierra le alegraría tanto el dolor de huevos que se había cogido sentado allí todo el puto día?  
  
Pues sí. Ese miércoles en la tarde, mientras tecleaba, la Oficial Superior Kohno, se apareció frente a él con una carpeta, eso le hizo maldecir en voz baja,  _genial, mas papeleo_ ; pero rápidamente por su expresión preocupada y sus nudillos pálidos se dio cuenta de que no era eso, de que le estaba ofreciendo un caso que lo sacaría de detrás de ese jodido escritorio.  
  
\- Tenemos un problema. – dijo con firmeza, sin dejar que su juventud le permitirá ser juzgada. – Un trozo de energía nuclear ha desaparecido.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿No es eso competencia del FBI o de la CIA? – estaba confundido, ellos no trataban con ojivas nucleares.  
  
\- No esa creación humana, quiero decir, del núcleo de la tierra, el Cubo negro, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Según lo que Daniel sabe, la Tierra se formó hace unos 5000 millones de años.  
  
La Tierra, al igual que el resto de los planetas, lunas y meteoritos del Sistema Solar, se formó después de una explosión de supernova engendrada en un sistema de estrellas binarias. Los remanentes de metales pesados iniciaron la aglomeración de materiales de un disco que giraba alrededor de la estrella sobreviviente, el sol. La Tierra por su parte inicio con un núcleo de hierro y materiales radiactivos como el uranio y el plutonio, los cuales liberan energía en forma de calor, mediante un proceso conocido como fisión nuclear. Que había sido emulado por los humanos a finales de los años ochenta.  
  
Despues de ese proceso de fisión nuclear, la tierra pasó por una etapa de fusión lo que permitió que, debido a la gravedad, los materiales más densos se hundieran hacia el centro, mientras que los más ligeros flotaron hacia la corteza, un proceso denominado diferenciación planetaria. Que permitía que hubiera mar y tierra sobre lava. A causa de esto, el núcleo terrestre está compuesto en su mayor parte de metales nativos como hierro, junto con níquel, iridio, osmio y varios elementos pesados; otros elementos químicos densos, como el plomo o el uranio, y muchos más, que eran muy raro en la superficie.  
  
Los metales que conforman el núcleo de la Tierra sufrieron una aleación cuando el planeta aún ardía, formando con esto una estructura metálica increíblemente dura y pesada, debido a esto el planeta Tierra es el más denso del sistema solar.  
  
Inge Lehmann fue quien descubrió este núcleo, aunque su investigación quedo descontinuada al público, ya que a nadie le convenía la clase de fuerza que había descubierto allí en el centro de la tierra, donde estaba la aleación más poderosa que cualquier humano podría haber visto en su vida. Fue Lehmann quien cogió un trozo de ese núcleo poderoso y lo llamo El Cubo Negro, un poderoso objeto que contenía energía interna del planeta y cuya energía era inagotable.  
  
Como La Tierra era el planeta más denso del Sistema Solar su núcleo era el más poderoso, y como ya era bien sabido, en este trocito del universo los humanos no eran la única raza viva y pensante, algunos habitantes de otros planetas cercanos o de pequeños enanos –planetas como Plutón y Ceres- estaban tras ese material en el centro nuclear de Gea.  
  
La caja negra había sido protegida por la ONU desde hace unos años, cuando la habían trasladado a Nueva York, pero como siempre, una mierda de seguridad, para que robaran eso no había que ser un genio ni un Reptiliano para robar algo tan importante. Ya decía Ho Lang, uno de los genios en la Junta Mayor de la Organización que era mejor meter el maldito cubo de donde había venido, porque era la única esperanza de la tierra si las relaciones interplanetarias se iban a la mierda.  
  
\- Genial. – Daniel se froto los ojos. – necesito un compañero. – fue lo que dijo entre dientes sabiendo que aun siendo el mejor necesitara apoyo, mucho apoyo.


End file.
